


Shut Up, Wilde [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The world didn't end, and there are things which need to be said.[A recording of a fic by ExLibrisCrow]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Shut Up, Wilde [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Up, Wilde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441289) by [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux). 



> I promised to stick to fluff for a while. Let's see how long that lasts.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Shut%20Up,%20Wilde.mp3) | **Size:** 4.24MB | **Duration:** 5:58min

  
---|---


End file.
